


Clever as the devil ad twice as pretty

by lawnchaircrisis



Series: Frank's curse [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawnchaircrisis/pseuds/lawnchaircrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>demon!frank x oc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clever as the devil ad twice as pretty

Having warlock friends is fun. Having warlock friends that are into black magic is even better. To say that Caroline was scared was an understatement; she was fucking terrified, but she loved it. Fear excited her just as much as it frightened her. She knew what her job what. She was the bait for what they were about to summon. That's right, a demon.

"Are you ready?" Mattie asked her, as he prepared the final piece for the spell. She nodded. "I'm gonna need a bit of blood for the ritual," He stated. Caroline's smile grew even wider.

"Of course you are. We're summoning a demon for Christ's sake," she joked. He motioned her over, and she obeyed. Placing your hand over the pentagram, he sliced your palm open with some sacred blade. Her blood dripped ever so slowly to the floor. He then began chanting in a foreign language, which she assumed was Latin. The room began to shake. Black smoke swirled up from the floor, forming a tornado-like shape.

As the smoke, began to die down, a figure emerged. He was beautiful. His nose and lip were both pierced. His hair was bleached on the sides, while the top remained jet black. Tattoos trailed down his arms, but what was the most enticing were his eyes. His eyes were blacker than anything Caroline has ever seen. But his eyes were glued to Mattie, not even noticing Caroline's presence.

"You called?" The demon asked mockingly.

"More of summoned." Caroline answered with the same mocking tone. His head snapped towards her. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face up to meet his.

"Well, well, well, who are you?" he asked.

"The blood in the ritual," she replied as if it were obvious. He giggled; he fucking giggled.

"You are a mortal? Any normal mortal wouldn't dare to be within miles of me." he said.

"Well I guess I'm not just any normal mortal, now am I?" She sassed back, not even phased by the creature.

"That you are not, my dear. You're coming with me" And with that, Caroline was flashed into another room. This room was much darker. The only thing Caroline could see was the demon right in front of her.

"Where are we?" She questioned.

"My chambers," he replied nonchalantly. He gently lifted her hand up to his face and licked the remaining blood of her palm. She couldn't help but let a shiver run down her spine.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"Let's just say, I find you........... interesting" he whispered seductively into her ear.

To put it short, her hand wasn't the only thing he licked that night.


End file.
